


Do You Believe in Fate?

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville Alt Universe
Genre: F/M, Fandom Bookcover, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Do You Believe in Fate?

This story by [](http://babettew54.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babettew54.livejournal.com/)**babettew54** as a fantastic premise! I was very happy to do this cover for your present! I really hope you like it.   
Merry christmas hon!

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=ClarkLuthor_Lois2.jpg)

 

 

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=do_You_Believe.jpg)   



End file.
